Beacon's Venom
by comethazel
Summary: They say with great power comes great responsibility, tch yeah right they know nothing of us and they will never understand. Hello we are Jet Locklear and we were Schnee's little lab rat but don't worry cus we are on the loose seeking vengeance


I think we all know how this goes so let's get this over with. *AHEM* I do not REPEAT do not own any characters from RWBY and Spiderman (Venom and any other symbiote that I might add to this) except my own character that being said let's go.

 **CHAPTER 1: Jet's Trailer**

 _at a random storage unit_

it's a cold, dark, night in Vale all is quiet there is no sound in this peaceful night, not even a mouse but of course this night of peace didn't last long as we see members of a once peaceful group gone terrorist called the white fang trying to get into a large storage unit with the words "Schnee" on the large door unknown to them a black figure with a white spider symbol on its chest that connects to another white spider on its back, black hair, blue and red eyes, and fang like teeth that formed into a malicious smile was watching them as it licked it's lips with it's long tongue as a black ooze started to form around it's head, it started to shape into what looks to be a mask.

 _inside the Schnee storage unit_

"Well it looks like our lucky day right guys I mean there's no guards and pretty much a mother load of dust" commented a man who had horns like a bull only to get smacked on the back of the head by a man who had a cat tail

"Don't get cocky Taurus, who knows what they have cooked up here." said the cat person gaining nods from the others but as soon as they stepped in, the door slammed down forcing it to be closed and all the lights in the room shut off fortunately they put down a road flare ( **AN:** that's smart...in a room full of flammable and combustible dust...genius)

"Hey! What the hell!?" yelled another member as he tries to pry open the door only to find that it was being held down by a black, web-like substance. Only for him to be dragged by the same substance coming out of the shadows, his companions could only look at where he used to be.

"Taurus, what the hell did you bring us into this time cus I don't want this to be like that jockstrap incident because we don't have Adam around this time to dig the holes?!" yelled the cat faunus

( **AN:** different faunus species have code names to clarify who they are on a mission also Taurus is **NOT ADAM** )

"I-I don't know! I got a tip from a guy who told where to find a large shipment of dust. How the hell was I supposed to know that there is a monster here?!" exclaimed Taurus before watching a black creature grab his partner by the face and threw him through the door...yeah you heard me "THROUGH" aren't those shutter doors like made entirely of metal...soon the creature grabbed two more of Taurus' comrades and retreated back into the shadows. he could only watch the darkness in horror as his men's screams rang through the entire storage unit.

Taurus at this point was shaking and he nearly pissed himself for what he heard next

 **"Hehehehe...Taur~us...come out and play"**

 **(AN:** cue whatever voice for venom that you like best when reading this)

Taurus could hear the voice of this...monster. not long after hearing that voice his flare died and he backed himself against the wall not seeing the pair of glowing white eyes that were right behind him...looking right at him.

 _meanwhile outside the storage unit right now_

here we see the cat faunus having his back against a tree as he was knocked out only to awaken at the sound of Taurus' scream. He tried to get up but found that he couldn't as his back was currently impaled on a root.

( **AN:** not fatal but it will fuck with his spine leaving the lower half of his body paralyzed)

The cat faunus looked through the hole he got thrown through and saw those piercing white eyes staring at him. not wanting that creature to get any closer to him, he saw that there was a rocket launcher right next to him so he picked it up a shot it right through the hole causing all the dust in the storage unit to blow up

"*huff* *huff* Yeah you like that you son of a bit-" before the cat faunus could finish his insult, he saw the monster step out of the Burning storage unit. he could see the full view of the monster, it was big with muscle, white eyes that looked like fire, a very long tongue, but thats not what terrified the faunus the most. what terrified the faunus the most was the amount of sharp teeth it had in its maw.

it smiled at him as it nearly had its face centimeters way from the faunus'

 **"Awww what do we have here the lone survivor. since you are the last one alive, tell us what are your last words?"** said the monster with a very sinister double voice.

"W-what are y-you? j-just what in the hell are you!?" yelled the faunus only to have the monster chuckling as a response.

 **"Hehehe...you haven't figured it out yet? well we'll tell you what we are...we are the monster that's under your bed, we are the monster that haunts your dreams, We.Are.VENOM. and we...are hungry."** said the self proclaimed monster named "Venom" as it opened its mouth inhumanly before closing it's maw on the man's head.

 _5 minutes later_

as the monster continued munching on the bits of brain matter that was left over, it started to shift as it revealed that it was a young boy with black hair and blue and red eyes. he was wearing a black leather jacket with black pants and black shoes. He pulled out his scroll and called the police

"uh...yes hello, I'd like to report that there has been a murder. yes...I heard an explosion so I went to check it out...there are bodies everywhere...my name? oh, well it's Locklear, Jet Locklear" said Jet as he had a very sinister grin on his face


End file.
